Masih Ada Kami (Sequel Kejadian Tak Terduga)
by Famelshuimizu chan
Summary: saat kehilangan orang yang sangat kita sayangi adalah saat yang paling menyedihkan dalam hidup kita. tapi jangan sampai kita tenggelam didalamnya. -summarynya ancur- T.T


Masih Ada Kami (Sequel Kejadian Tak Terduga)

 **disclaimer : Boboiboy punya Animonsta Studio Malaysia. Famel cuma pinjem characternya aja...**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Gaje, Typo(s), EYD ancur dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading...**

Kehilangan seseorang yang benar-benar kita cintai itu bisa mempengaruhi kehidupan kita. Entah sadar atau tidak kehidupan kita pasti ada yang berubah. Hal itu pula yang terjadi pada kembar indentik para Boboiboy bersaudara. Sejak kepergian adik bungsu mereka Air, sifat mereka berempat mengalami perubahan. Halilintar menjadi semakin pendiam dan sudah tidak pernah lagi latihan karate, Taufan sering menunjukan senyum palsu dan sekarang jarang sekali menyentuh skateboard kesayangannya, sedangkan Gempa walau dihadapan orang lain ia masih terlihat biasa saja, tapi saat sudah dirumah ia sering terlihat murung dan terkadang menangis di dalam kamar. Dari semua kembaran yang paling terlihat perubahannya adalah Api. Api yang awalnya adalah seorang anak yang hiperaktif dan ceria kini menjadi pendiam, menutup diri dari lingkungan dan suka mengurung diri dikamar. Dia bahkan pada awalnya sangat takut ketemu orang lain termasuk kakak kembarnya. Kata dokter Api mengalami trauma psikis akibat kematian Air. Oleh karena itu Api sempat menjalani terapi tapi itu Cuma bisa mengobati sedikit traumanya. Ya setidaknya dia sudah berani keluar rumah dan kembali sekolah, walau dia masih enggan bertatap muka dengan saudara kembarnya.

Hari ini langin terlihat mendung. Walau jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 tapi matahari masih belum menunjukan sinarnya. Pagi itu Api bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Sejak jam 5 pagi dia sudah bangun, lalu menjalankan ibadah. Dia terus didalam kamarnya tak mau keluar. Api terus memandangi langit lewat jendela kamarnya.

'Haaahhh, aku benci hari ini' batinnya. Hari ini adalah peringatan 1 tahun kematian Air, adik tercintanya. Terdengar sebuah ketukan lembut dari arah pintu.

"Api, kamu udah bangun? " terdengar suara Taufan dari luar kamarnya.

Api hanya melirik kearah pintu. Ia malas keluar kamar.

"Api, kamu mau ikut gak?" kali ini Gempa yang bicara. Ada sedikit nada sedih di suaranya.

"Ogah, males." Jawab Api singkat. Lalu pintu kamar Api terbuka. Sebenranya pintu kamarnya memang gak kekunci.

"Hoi, emang kamu pikir Air bakalan seneng liat kamu kayak gini terus, hah" kata Halilintar dingin saat masuk kekamar Api. Api hanya bisa diam merenungi kata-kata kakak tertuanya itu.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Api lalu mengambil jaket dan topi kesayangannya. Topinya dia pakai agak lebih rendah dari biasanya sampai menutupi sebagian matanya. Taufan dan Gempa yang melihat Api akhirnya mau keluar kamarpun menghela nafas lega. Mereka menatap Halilintar. Ada sedikit kesedihan di mata kakak tertua mereka itu.

~oOo~

"Hei, Api kamu nglamun lagi. Jangan sering nglamun nanti kerasukan lho." Kata Taufan menggoda adiknya itu saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju pemakaman. Api hanya diam. Dia terus melihat kebawah.

"Kak Taufan." Tegur Gempa. Gempa tau kakaknya itu Cuma mau menghibur Api. Sejak kepergian Air, Api jadi sangat pendiam dan tertutup. Gempa akui dia rindu lihat sosok api yang ceria dan hiperaktif itu, bahkan dia sering lihat Halilintar yang dingin dan temperamental itu berdiri didepan kamar Air dengan tatapan khawatir saat itu dari dalam kamar Air terdengar suara tangisan Api.

 **Flash Back On**

Beberapa bulan setelah kepergian Air, Gempa selalu menyibukan diri disekolah. Dia selalu pulang telat. Hari itu dia pulang jam 6 sore.

"Assalamu'alaikum." Ucapnya saat masuk dalam rumah.

"Wa'alaikum salam. Eh Gempa baru pulang." Kata Taufan dari ruang keluarga.

"Hn, Kak Hali ma Api mana?" Tanyanya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Di kamar." Jawab Taufan Singkat yang hanya ditanggapi Oh oleh Gempa.

Gempa langsung merebahkan diri begitu dia sudah dikamarnya. Pikirannya terasa lelah. Ia jadi ingat Air. Biasannya kalau dia pulang sekolah dalam keadaan capek begini, Air selalu masuk kekamarnya sambil membawa segelas hot chocolate dan sepotong biscuit. Perlahan air matanya keluar. Dia masih tak menyangka adik bungsunya itu sudah pergi tuk selamanya. Rasanya masih sangat berat menerima kenyataan itu. Ia terkejut saat terdengar sebuah isakan dari arah luar. Langsung saja dia keluar kamar mencari sumber suara itu. Saat dia diluar kamar dilihatnya Halilintar berdiri didepan pintu kamar Air.

"Kak Hali-" panggilnya lirih. Ia kaget pas dilihatnya air mata di pipi kakak tertuanya itu. Dalam diam Halilintar terus menatap khawatir pintu kamar Air. Samar-samar Gempa mendengar suara tangisan Api dari kamar adik tercintanya itu. Ia segera masuk ke kamarnya lagi. Tak kuat melihat Halilintar menangis dan mendengar Api juga menangis seperti itu. Seolah merasakan kesedihan saudara kembarnya, Gempa juga ikut menangis didalam kamarnya.

 **Flash Back Off**

Langkah kaki keempat kembaran Boboiboy terhenti didepan sebuah makam berhiaskan batu nisan berwarna biru muda yang disana tertulis nama seseorang yang sangat mereka sayangi

– Boboiboy AIR –

Mereka berempat lalu memanjatkan doa. Selesai berdoa Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa berdiri bersiap meninggalkan makam. Sedangkan Api, dia masih tetap jongkok di samping nisan adiknya.

"Api, ayo pulang bentar lagi ujan lho." Kata Halilintar lembut sambil menyentuh pundak Api yang mulai bergetar. Taufan dan Gempa Cuma agak kaget mendengar ucapan lembut dari seorang Halilintar.

"Ka-kalian duluan…hiks… aja… aku mau disini dulu. Kata Api mulai terisak.

Halilintar menghela nafas. "Tapi kamu jangan ampe ujan-ujanan ya. Ntar kamu sakit. " katanya sambil mengelus lembut kepala adiknya itu. Lalu mereka bertiga pulang, meninggalkan Api sendirian di makam adik bungsu mereka.

~oOo~

"Aku mau kekamar dulu." Kata Halilintar saat mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Kedua adiknya hanya mengangguk. Sebelum masuk kamar, Halilintar menengok sekilas pintu kamar berwarna aquamarine yang berada diseberang kamarnya. Dia menghela nafas dan membuka pintu itu perlahan. Kamar masih terlihat sangat rapi walau sudah ditinggal penghuninya selama 1 tahun. Maklum soalnya Gempa atau Halilintar secara rutin membersihkan kamar milik Air itu. Walau terkadang mereka berdua melihat kamar itu berantakan karena sesekali Api tidur di kamar itu. Didalam kamar bernunsa biru muda itu Halilintar melihat-lihat sekeliling lalu dia duduk di tempat tidur adiknya yang terasa sangat dingin. Diambilnya foto Air yang ada di atas meja belajar. Ditatapnya foto itu lekat-lekat. Kenangan-kenang tentang adik bungsunya itu kembali melintas di bena Halilintar.

"Air…" dari sudut matanya butir-butir air mata mulai menetes. Ia sudah tak sanggup menahan rasa rindu dalam dirinya kepada adik kecilnya itu. Halilintar terus menangis dalam diam sampai dirinya terlelap sambil terus mendekap foto Air dalam pelukannya.

Sementara itu di ruang keluarga Taufan terlihat gelisah.

"Kenapa kak?" Tanya Gempa menyadari gelagat Taufan.

"Ah nggak, Cuma khawatir aja Api kok belum pulang ya bentar lagi ujan kayaknya bakal turun deh." Tak berapa lama setelah mengatakan itu hujan mulai turun . " Tu kan. Gempa aku nyusul Api dulu deh." Katanya sambil mengambil 2 buah paying lalu ia pergi keluar.

"Ya. Hati-hati ya." Kata Gempa.

"Ya…" Balas Taufan dari jauh.

~oOo~

Dibawah rintik hujan Api masih menangis sambil mengelus nisan adiknya itu. "Air…hiks… maafin aku ya…. Aku, seandainya waktu itu aku nglemparnya gak kejauhan, mungkin hiks… kamu masih…. Ada disini… hiks… air… hiks…hiks….hiks…" air matanya bercampur dengan air hujan. Badan Api menggigil saat terkena udara dingin yang berhembus. Dia segera menghapus air matanya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Dikecupnya nisan adiknya itu lalu dia berdiri. Saat ia berbalik, Api kaget pas dilihatnya Taufan ada disana mengacungkan sebuah payung berwarna biru muda kearahnya. Otomatis Api langsung memalingkan wajah kearah lain.

"Kak Taufan, ku kirain kak Taufan udah pulang." Katanya lirih.

"Hehehe, abisnya kamu belum pulang juga sih, padahal kan ujan dah turun. duh kamu tu gimana sih kan tadi dah dibilangin jangan ujan-ujanan. Nih payung." Katanya dengan wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat.

"…"Api diam beberapa saat menatap payung di tangan Taufan. Ia kemudian menerima payung itu. Tapi bukannya ia pakae, payung itu malah ia sandarkan pada nisan Air, seolah dia tak mau Air kehujanan. Taufan yang melihat hal itu hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala dengan sedih. Ia tau kalau Api masih belum ikhlas menerima kepergian Air, dia , Gempa dan Halilintar juga sama. Mereka semua masih terkejut dengan kepergian Air yang mendadak. Tapi mau gimana lagi semua itu sudah kehendak Tuhan. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan.

"Ayo pulang."kata Taufan sambil memayungi Api dengan payung yang ada ditangannya.

"iya." Jawab Api singkat. Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah, Taufan dan Api hanya diam tak satupun katapun terucap. Taufan sesekali melirik adiknya itu. Tapi Api terus menundukan kepalanya. Sejujurnya dia masih ragu buat menatap wajah kembarannya secara langsung. Terutama Halilintar. Wajah datar kakak tertuanya itu selalu berhasil membuatnya teringat dengan Air. Soalnya mereka berdua itu sama-sama punya wajah datar dengan sedikit ekspresi. Api masih takut dan trauma. Setiap kali dia melihat wajah kakak kembarannya atau wajahnya sendiri di cermin, kenangan wajah Air yang pucat selalu muncul dipikirannya. Memang Api pernah menjalani terapi, tapi itu Cuma membantu sedikit.

"Assalamu'alaikum" kata Taufan dan Api bersamaan.

"Wa'alaikum salam." Balas Gempa dari arah dapur. Ia lega Api mau diajak pulang. Gempa sempat berpikir Api gak mau pulang. Saat dia keluar dari dapur, Gempa bertemu muka dengan Api. Api langsung memalingkan muka dan lari ke lantai 2. Hal itu membuat Gempa sedih. Taufan yang melihat itu langsung menepuk bahu adiknya.

"Sabar ya." Katanya menunjukan sebuah senyum kecil.

"Iya." Jawabnya singkat.

Api yang berada diujung tangga lantai dua menengok kea rah kakak-kakaknya. "Maaf." Kata Api sangat pelan. Lalu dia masuk kedalam kamarnya yang sekarang ini terasa sangat kosong. Tak ada lagi foto terpajang didinding, tak ada cermin, tak ada bola dan beberapa permainan lagi didalam kamarnya.

Semua itu seudah disingkirkan 6 bulan yang lalu.

 **Flash Back On**

Saat itu semua Boboiboy bersaudara sudah pulang dari sekolah. Halilintar di dalam kamarnya, Taufan di ruang keluarga, Gempa didapur menyiapkan makan malam.

DUAK,PRANG,TRAK,PYAR,DUAR.

Gempa, Taufan dan Halilintar terkejut mendengar suara-suara itu. Mereka langsung mendekati sumber suara yaitu kamar Api.

"Api, kamu lagi ngapain, Api!"panggil Gempa sambil menggedor pintu kamar Api agak keras. "Api buka pintunya!" dia terdengar sangat khawatir dan takut kalau-kalau Api melakukan hal-hal bodoh.

Taufan yang ada disampingnya juga terlihat sangat khawatir. " Api buka pintunya, kamu denger gak, API!" terika Taufan frustasi. Lalu Halilintar mendekati kedua adiknya.

"Minggir.!" Katanya dingin. "Api, kalo kamu gak buka, bakal kudobrak!" ucapnya.

"…" hening tak terdengar jawaban dari dalam kamar. Lalu Halilintar mengambil ancang-ancang dan mendobrak pintu kamar Api. Dengan mudah pintu itu langsung terbuka. Halilintar berhenti diambang pintu. Ia kaget melihat keadaan kamar dengan nuansa jingga itu. Pecahan kaca dimna-mana, bingkai foto hancur berkeping-keping, sebuah bola yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi dan berbagai benda lain yang berserakan dilantai. Matanya langsung beralih pada sosok yang meringkuk ditempat tidur tertutup selimut. Gempa dan Taufan yang masuk juga menatap horror kamar Api. Dengan perlahan Halilintar mendekati sosok dipojok ruangan itu.

"Api." Ditariknya selimut yang menutupi tubuh adiknya itu dengan lembut. Ia terkejut melihat adik yang biasanya hiperaktif dan ceria itu terlihat menggigil ketakutan." Api kamu kenapa? Api-" panggilnya sambil mengguncangkan tubuh adiknya itu.

Api hanya menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak terlalu jelas sambil menangis. " Air… hiks…maafin aku, hiks… ini semua salahku… hiks..hiks…"

"Api." Saat Api melirik kakak tertuanya itu, tiba-tiba ia menjerit ketakutan dan langsung pingsan.

 **Flash Back Off**

Setelah itu Api dibawa kerumah sakit dan semua barang-barang yang bisa membangkitkan traumanya disingkirkan dari kamar Api.

Karena pikirannya gelisah, Api keluar kamar menuju kamar adiknya. Tapi ia berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar Air. Dia sedikit bingung melihat pintu yang seharusnya tertutup itu agak terbuka. Perlahan dia mendorong pintu berwarna biru muda itu. Dia sedikit membelalakkan matanya saat dilihatnya Halilintar tertidur di kasur Air sambil memeluk foto adiknya itu. Saat ia mendekati Halilintar sepintas muncul wajah Air yang pucat. Cepat-cepat ia menutup matanya lalu ia menajuh dari kakaknya itu. 'Nggak, Air udah…Air udah…' tak sengaja Api menyenggol sebuah kursi sampai jatuh .

'Ugh, sial' batinnya. Halilintar yang mendengar suara itu langsung bangun. Dilihatnya Api membalikan badan. Sebelum Api keluar dari kamar itu Halilintar sudah memegang tangan Api.

"Tunggu, jangan pergi dulu." Kata Halilintar datar. Masih terlihat bekas air mata dipipinya.

"lepasin." Kata Api berusaha brontak. Tapi sia-sia tenaga Halilintar jelas lebih kuat daripadanya.

"Duduk!" perintah Halilintar. Sejenak Api enggan untuk mengikuti perintah kakaknya itu. Tapi Halilintar menarik tangan adiknya hingga Api terduduk di tempat tidur Air. Terjadi keheningan sesaat. Tiba-tiba Halilintar melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah Api pikirkan. Halilintar memeluk Api sangat erat sambil menangis.

"maafin aku… hiks…hik… aku-aku, aku udah gagal jadi kakak yang baik buat kalian semua…. Maafin aku… hiks…hiks…hiks…" kata Halilintar. Api merasakan bahunya hangat dan basah kerena air mata kakaknya merasa bingung harus bagaimana melihat kakak tertuanya yang biasana sangan dingin dan temperamental, kini terlihat sangat rapuh dan mencurahkan semua isi hatinya pada Api. Sebuah perasaan mengalir dalam hatinya. Air matanya juga mengalir. Ia baru sadar bahwa gak Cuma dia yang merasa sedih kehilangan Air, tapi semua kakaknya juga merasakan hal yang sama, terutama Halilintar. Dia pasti merasa sangat bersalah karena gak mampu menjaga adik-adiknya.

"kak Hali hiks…. Maafin Api juga udah bikin kak Hali, kak Taufan ma kak Gempa khawatir….. hiks… " kata Api yang juga menangis.

"Kamu ini baru nyadar sekarang ya hiks…hiks… dasar bego… hiks…hiks…" kata Halilintar mulai mengatur nafasnya. Dia mulai berusaha menenangkan diri. " Air pasti juga gak mau liat kamu sedih terus. Dia pasti juga gak mau liat kamu terus ngrasa juga maunya kamu balik kayak dulu lagi jadi dirimu yang ceria." Kata Halilintar sudah agak tenang. Ada sedikit nada rindu dan sedih dalam suaranya.

"maafin Api ya Air… hiks…hiks…. Api udah bikin Air sedih…. Hiks…hiks… mulai sekarang Api gak bakalan sedih lagi. Kak Hali maafin Api juga ya, Api janji bakalan ceria lagi. Api gak mau bikin kak Hali khawatir lagi huweeeee." Ucapnya kembali menangis lebih keras sambil memeluk kakaknya itu.

Halilintar merasa sangat lega mendengar kata-kata dari adiknya itu. "udah udah. Cup-cup." Kata Halilintar menenangkan adiknya itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara kamera dan suara seseorang menahan tawa.

"Pffttt." Halilintar sudah tau pelakunya.

"Taufan." Kata Halilintar dengan nada super rendah dan tajam.

"Hehehehe kan jarang liat kak Hali nangis. Lumayan bisa laris nih dijual ke fansnya kak Hali." Ucap Taufan jail.

"Heh hapus gak tu foto!" kata Hali mulai berdiri. Amarahnya langsung muncul.

"Gak mau, weeeeekkk." Kata Taufan sambil menjulurkan lidah .

"TAUFAAAAANNNNNN!" teriak Halilintar. Lalu dia mengejar Taufan yang sudah lari masuk kamarnya duluan. Api yang melihat rutinitas kedua kakaknya sudah kembali lagi hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia lalu buru-buru keluar kamar menuju kearah dapur.

"Kak Gempa~" panggilnya.

Gempa yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung keluar dari dapur dan kaget tiba-tiba dirinya dipeluk Api.

"E-eh Api ada Api?" tanyanya bingung.

" Hueeeee maafin Api, soalnya dah bikin kak Gempa sedih. Hueeeeee….. "

"I-iya gak papa. Udah-udah kak Gempa maafin kok ya. Duh udah dong nangisnya." Kata Gempa menenangkan adiknya itu.

Gempa menatap heran kedua kakaknya yang baru turun dari lantai dua. Dilihatnya Taufan turun sambil memijit salah satu lengannya dan Halilintar berjalan di belakangnya dengan tatapan super tajam andalannya. Gempa tersenyum menyadari rutinitas kedua kakaknya itu sudah kembali. Dia merasa lega karena sepertinya mulai besok semuanya bakal kembali normal lagi. Gak bakal ada atmostfer kesedihan lagi didalam rumah boboiboy bersaudara.

Taufan dan Halilintar berjalan kearah Gempa dan Api.

"Makannya kamu jangan sedih kan masih ada kakak-kakakmu ini." Kata Taufan mengelus kepala Api."Kalo kamu kenapa-kenapa kami juga bisa ngasain lho inget itu." Api yang masih memeluk Gempa Cuma mengangguk.

"Haaaahhh dasar. Dah tu nangisnya. Kamukan cowo masak nangis kayak gitu. Gak malu apa?" kata Halilintar ketus.

"Alah, kayak yang ngomong gak pernah nangis aja." Balas Taufan yang kakinya langsung diinjak Halilintar.

"E-eh udah-udah kak Hali, Kak Taufan. " Kata Gempa mencoba menenangkan kedua kakaknya.

"Hehehe, makasih ya, Api sayang kalian semua." Ucap Api setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Gempa dan gentian memeluk Taufan serta Halilintar (yang tentu aja berusaha ditolak Halilintar).

Dan semua berakhir bahagia. Para Boboiboy bersaudara pun sudah mulai ikhlas menerima kepergian Air.

...End...

 **hyaaahhhhhhh kelar juga nih cerita hehehehehe... lega deh setidaknya apa yang ada didalem kotakimajinasi(?)ku dah keluar... hemmmm tinggal nunggu isi ulangnya(?) dulu deh baru bikin yang lainnya...**

 **hehehehehe dah dulu ye... sampai jumpa lagi... bye...**

 **jangan lupa kritik, saran dan RnR please *puppyeyesnojutsu***


End file.
